five_nights_at_candysfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Третья ночь (FNaC 1)
Третья ночь — игровое событие в Five Nights At Candy's. В данную ночь активны: Candy, Cindy, Chester, Blank, Пингвин (не приходит к двери) и Old Candy. Звонок на ночь |-|Eng= *BEEP* *You have 1 new message* *BEEP* *BEEP* Uh, Hello, Heh, Looks like you're doing fine job, i mean you still here, Heh, i mean you're already like, practically as good as the last guard we had, e..e except of course he got fired at the end, But, Yeah, He kinda damaged one of the animatronics during his shift, i mean a..a you won't do that, would you?, No way, umm, i guess you went a little crazy, You know, being alone in the dark each night, You know that character that the kids can draw on, Blank i think, uhh yea, i always really liked that one, it's really unconcept, uh yeah, His suit is made out of a special plastic stuff, i think that the kids can come in and graphology on him and start drawing on his head or something, on his arms, eyes, some others here thinks that he's scary, umm after at all guard shift thing w-w, We tried our best to fix him, But uh a part of his head and arms are a bit missing, but-but the kids doesn't see him in their minds, You know, they're not mature as you. umm yeah, from one week until his head got a real beating, so he might act a bit strange, umm like, He sometimes get to your office through the window, and he will manage to crack the glass slightly once, yeah, he can leave, by just shutting the window, so he doesn't break the glass, those old ones can't see the glass well, umm By the way, we're expecting more customers to over course of the next days, so the next week we may need you on the day shift too, umm, well anyway, Have a Good Night! *BEEP* |-|Rus= *СИГНАЛ* *У вас 1 новое сообщение*СИГНАЛ* *СИГНАЛ* Привет, Хех. Похоже, ты отлично справляешься, я имею в виду, что ты все еще здесь, Хех, я про то, что ты уже такой же, практически такой же хороший, как и последний охранник, который у нас был, кроме ... конечно, он был уволен в конце, но, да, он как бы повредил одного из аниматроников во время своей смены, я имею в виду ... ты не сделаешь этого, не так ли?, ни в коем случае, мм.., я думаю, ты немного сошел с ума, Знаешь, будучи в темноте один, каждый вечер, Ты знаешь персонажа, на котором дети могут рисовать, Бланк, я думаю, да, мне всегда очень нравился этот, да, его костюм сделан из специальной пластмассы, я думаю, что дети могут прийти и начать рисовать на его голове или чем-то, на его руках, глазах, некоторые другие здесь думают, что он страшный, мм, после того, когда охранник сменил смену, мы пытались сделать все возможное, чтобы починить его, но часть его головы и рук немного не хватает, но ... но дети не видят его в своих мыслях, вы знаете, они не такие взрослые, как вы. Хм, да, с этой недели, пока его голова не стала сильно биться, он может вести себя немного странно, хм, как-будто, он иногда попадает в твой офис через окно, и ему удастся слегка выломать стекло один раз, да, он может уйти, если просто закрыв окно, чтобы он не разбил стекло, те старые не могут хорошо видеть стекло, ммм Кстати, мы ожидаем, что в течение следующих дней будет больше посетителей, так что в следующую неделю, мы будем нуждаться в тебе и в дневную смену, ну, в любом случае, спокойной ночи! *СИГНАЛ* Кат-сцена Мы видим ту же кат-сцену, что и после второй ночи, но во-первых можно заметить, что на заводе побывала полиция, появилась лента "Do not cross the line" (рус. Не пересекайте линию), а также таблички с номерами улик. Во-вторых если мы посмотрим налево, мы увидим снова Синюю Марионетку, у нее очень быстро дрожит голова, если мы отвернёмся от нее и снова повернёмся, она подойдёт к камере и снова будет смотреть в неё, но её голова также будет дрожать, если мы отвернёмся и опять повернёмся к ней, ничего не случится, через некоторое время кат-сцена закончится. Тактика Третья ночь заметно стала сложнее. Теперь активны еще Blank и к 4-5 am - Old Candy. Именно поэтому на этой ночи нужно не "спать" и вертеться к дверям активно (ибо на первую и вторую ночь можно вообще пройти, не открывая планшет, а только проверяя двери), а проверять почаще камеры и закрывать двери, иначе вы не заметите, как вас убьет тот-же Blank. Поэтому для ночи есть своя тактика: 1). Когда ночь начнётся, повернитесь направо до конца. 2). Проверяйте камеры 06 и 11, когда открываете монитор. 3). Будьте уверены и смотрите за правой дверью. 4). Если вы увидите кого-то в правом проходе - закрывайте правую дверь. 5). Если вы увидели кого-то на камере 6 - закрывайте левую дверь. 6). Если Blank не находится на камере 11 - закрывайте окно, на камеру 5 смотреть не нужно, ведь если вы туда посмотрите Blank сразу-же сломает окно, а если вы не будете смотреть на камеру 5 - он подождёт некоторое время, а позже нанесёт удар. Смотрите на камеру 11, когда увидите мерцание света и услышите звук удара это означает, что Blank совершил удар и вернулся на своё место. Категория:Геймплей Категория:Ночи Категория:Игровая механика Категория:Five Nights at Candy's Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Candy's 3